Here Comes Goodbye
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Captain Phil Brooks comes home from being overseas and finds out that things arent what the seem. Based on the song Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.


**Here's my first CM Punk Fanfic please review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts. And even though i would like to I do not own CM Punk. Grace is mine however.**

Here Comes Goodbye

"Man it feels good to be home."

Captain Phil Brooks had just walked into his house for the first time in a long time. It had a year and half since he was deployed overseas and he missed the city of Chicago, Illinois like crazy. He missed the descent weather, the familiar places that he went to, but the thing that he missed the most was his Grace.

Grace had been his girlfriend for four years and he loved her like no other. She was his world. He loved the way her light blond hair blew in the wind, the way her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and he loved the fact the she accepted him for him. Unlike his other girlfriends in the past, Grace had fully accepted his straightedge lifestyle. She was okay with him not drinking, smoking, and not doing drugs. In fact she welcomed it. She was straightedge herself and she knew that it was something that they both took pride in. She also knew that it was a special bond that they both shared and that it was something made their love for each other stronger. Phil knew this too and he loved her even more for it.

As Phil stood there reminiscing about how much he missed Grace, he noticed that she was nowhere to be found. He looked in the den, in the kitchen, even in their homemade gym, but Grace wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Phil said. He was starting to get worried, but then he realized that he didn't look in the most obvious place.

Running quickly upstairs, Phil made his way toward the master bedroom. He knew that it was where she spent the majority of her time, because she did everything in there, like watching TV and reading one of the many comics that they had collected over the years. Phil finally reached the bedroom door and when he opened it up, there she was. Grace was lying on the bed fast asleep with her feet pulled up to her chin and it looked like tears had been pouring down her face.

"Grace? Baby are you okay?" Phil approached Grace cautiously. "Grace baby wake up. What's wrong why are you crying?" Phil was just about to pull the hair out of her face when the newspaper lying beside her caught his eye.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Phil was about to read the headline that caught his eye when he heard a car pull up outside. With the newspaper still in hand, Phil got up and walked toward the bedroom window. Looking down, he saw his mother getting out of her car, and just like Grace, she had tears pouring down her face.

Phil was starting to think something was wrong, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Why is she ringing the doorbell, she usually comes right in?"

Phil turn and saw that Grace was getting up, so called her name again

"Grace? Grace?" He followed her down the stairs. "Grace why aren't you answering me? Did I do something wrong? Answer me!" Phil was starting to get angry, because he wanted answers and he them wanted now, but when he saw Grace open the front door and his mother rushed into her arms, he was certain that something was wrong, really wrong.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Grace cried as she fell to the floor with Phil's mom in her arms.

"I don't know honey," Phil's mom said. "I don't know, but where going to get through this. I promise you we're going to get through this."

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight _

_But here comes goodbye_

Phil couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. Why were they in so much pain? Was it something that he did? Phil just had to know.

"Mom? Mom? Look at me mom. It's me, Phil. What's wrong?" Phil reach his hand out to touch his mother, but nothing happened.

He tried it a couple more times, but still nothing. It was like he couldn't get their attention and take their pain away. Suddenly filling helpless and alone, Phil slid down the wall behind him and started to cry and cry until there were no more tears left. And after he regained his composure, Phil noticed that the newspaper was lying right beside him. He had read the newspapers headline and it had confirmed his suspicions. It had let him know that something was wrong and that everything was going to be different from now on.

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play Here Comes the Bride_

Phil was going to miss out on a lot of things, but he didn't care about what was going to happen to him. The only thing that he care and worried about was Grace. She had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after his mother left a few hours ago. Taking a seat beside her, Phil thought about all the things that she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have kids with him, she wouldn't grow old with him, but most of all, she wouldn't get to marry him and he regretted that deeply. Phil was going to ask her to marry him before he got deployed, but things didn't go that way. He was going to propose after they had finished a romantic dinner, but unfortunately they got into a big fight and Phil ended up sleeping on the couch. Two days later Phil was deployed overseas and he regretted that moment ever since and now there was nothing that he could.

Leaning down and with emotion is his voice. Phil whispered, "I'm so, so, sorry Grace."

_But here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight _

_But here comes goodbye_

Looking up toward the Heavens, Phil fell to the floor and said "I know I don't believe in you, but why? Why God why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be us? You could have chosen any couple in the world, so why choose us? What did we do wrong? What did we do wrong?" Phil put his hands to his face and started to cry.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
>Before the lights turn on<em>

_Yeah, and you're left alone all alone_

_But here comes goodbye_

Phil sat there on his knees when something clicked in his head. It was like something or someone was in his head telling him that it would be okay. That everything happens for a reason. That this event in his and Grace's life would make them stronger in the long run and that overtime things would get better.

"Man, I hope your right," Phil said as he turned and looked at Grace. "You know this is the first time that I'll say goodbye to her. We never said it to each other. It was always "See ya later or love ya call you later." Saying goodbye is like ending things and I never wanted to end things with her, but now I guess I don't have a choice." Phil got up and kissed Grace one last time. "I love you so much, don't forget that."

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless nights_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight _

_But here comes goodbye_

Tears began to fill up in his hazel eyes and with all his might, Phil took a deep breath in and said, "Okay I'm ready." And the next thing that Phil knew a bright light shined through his front door. Taking one last look round the room, Phil felt at peace and look at Grace one last time. "Goodbye," he said and disappeared into the bright light.

Grace woke up suddenly after hearing what in her mind sounded like Phil's voice. "Phil?" Grace said as she looked around, but there was nothing there except for the newspaper that tortured her soul.

Picking up the newspaper beside her, Grace suddenly heard a familiar voice her head that said that everything was going to be ok in time, but in order to do that, she had to do something first. Grace understood what that thing was and so she took a deep breath and looked that the newspaper one last time before saying "Goodbye baby I love you." And with that, Grace got off the couch filling more peaceful and left the newspaper on the couch with its headline reading

"**Captain Phil Brooks Killed in Action."**


End file.
